Darker Tides
by EchoMedic
Summary: A Saiyan child, with a dark past, is sent away by the Prince, and made to be dead. What happens when she meets Goku and friends, and come's face to face with the very people who believe who her be dead? Follows original time line with twists and turns.
1. Prolouge

I decided it was time to make another story. Saluna is a young Saiyan, trained by the prince, who was sent away to a foreign planet. In time she meets Goku and his friends, and finds herself face to face with new faces and old, but they girl has a dark past that could rival even her former teacher. How will it all play out?

Story timeline follows Dragon Ball Z, with some twists and turns, and has some slight crossover, but the story is primarily DBZ universe.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or Final Fantasy 8, or any of its associated characters. Saluna/Starr and her sisters are thought up by me.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darker Tides

Prologue

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyan child slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. She was floating in a blue liquid, her hair floating gently around her. She raised her hand to the glass and tapped, catching the attention of the medical specialist. Seeing the young girl awake, he quickly punched in a few buttons and the liquid began to rapidly drain. Once it was all gone, the glass door opened and the child removed her mask, standing up as she did so. She took her head to remove the access fluid from her hair and stepped out on to the cold floor. The chill of the room made her skin prickle, but she ignored it as any warrior would.

"Saluna, glad to see you are awake and fully healed," the specialist said with a small bow. "I have a change of clothes for you," he continued, motioning to a pile to the left of the rejuvenation tank. Saluna stared him down, but said nothing. She gave a curt nod, and the specialist took that as his cue to leave. Once he was gone, the child quickly stripped out of her wet clothing, and pulled on the dry ones. She pulled the armor over her head and turned towards the door. The memory of this recent beating by Frieza was fresh in her mind. She scowled as she walked down the hallway.

'I hate him,' she thought to herself. 'Someday I'll be strong enough to beat him. Just wait.' She continued walking, with the intention of locating her eldest sister. She came to the first spot she was to check, the training room, and was about to enter when she heard voices from further up ahead. She turned her head and tuned her ears.

'Sounds like Saruka and Vegeta,' she thought to herself. She moved further down the hallway and was about to interrupt, but stopped dead when she heard her name. The Eight-year-old began to listen intently.

"If he keeps this up, he's going to end up killing her," Saruka, her sister, said in a hushed tone.

"No doubt about that, but every time he beats her within an inch of her life and sends her to the medical wing, all he's doing is making her stronger." Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, responded.

"And how long do you think he'll keep that up once he realizes how strong she's becoming? He already watches both of you like a hawk. He's not going to allow Saluna to keep getting stronger forever. It hasn't escaped notice that she's already a prodigy and strong for her age, even for a Saiyan."

"You think I don't know that, Saruka?" Vegeta growled, annoyance in his voice. "I've heard the whispers, same as you. Why do you think Frieza killed your parents? He didn't want them to produce any more strong fighters. He doesn't want our numbers to grow for fear of a rebellion." Saluna leaned closer towards the edge of the hallway to hear more.

"The things he does to her, Vegeta, they're sick. You know this as well as I. We can't keep allowing this to happen."

"On this, I agree with you, Saruka."

"Well, what can we do? Neither one of us is strong enough to take him head on at the moment. None of us are." Vegeta didn't respond right away.

"I'm going to send her away." Saluna narrowed her eyes as the words left Vegeta's mouth.

"Wha… What?" Saruka said, in disbelief.

"You heard me. It's the only way we can guarantee that this stops."

"And how do you propose we do this? If she just vanishes, you and I will be the first people suspected in having a hand in it."

"Which is why we need to make it look like she died on her next mission. Make sure no one suspects anything. Frieza's been sending her on more and more difficult missions, and I don't think it'll be too hard to make it believable."

"If that's what you think is best," Saruka replied. Saluna's eyes widened in shock. They were really going to make her go away, to make her disappear? The child couldn't believe it. She quickly turned around and ran back down the hall away from the voices. She entered a second training room further down, and shut the door behind her. A snarled erupted from her throat as she slammed her small fist into a wall, leaving a dent behind.

"They can't be serious," she growled out loud. "They want me to run away? I'm not a coward! Such a thing would be a dishonor!" Saluna snarled and punched the wall again, leaving a hole behind in place of the dent. She removed her fist as the door was opening.

"Ahhh, I thought I heard someone in here," a voice from behind her said. Saluna turned around and glared at the soldier who walked in on her.

"Go away Qui," the child growled, while Qui laughed.

"Who do you think you're talking to, kid," he said taking a step forward. Saluna held her ground and scowled. "You know I'm stronger than you." He took another step forward, as a voice came from the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Qui?" The soldier spun around and came face to face with a scowling Saiyan Prince.

"Someone needs to put this brat in her place," Qui hissed at Vegeta.

"Leave, unless you want to end up in the medical wing," Vegeta snarled back. Qui laughed.

"As if you could, Vegeta."

"Try me," the Prince glared at the soldier. Behind Qui, Saluna stood her ground, watching the exchange. Qui laughed again.

"I don't know why the two of you are Frieza's favorites. You're just monkeys. And not worth my time," Qui shrugged and walked past Vegeta out of the room. Vegeta shifted his eyes to watch him. Once he was out of eye sight, Vegeta stepped in to the room and shut the door.

"You just got of the rejuvenation tank, and you're already starting fights?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes glanced at the hole the child had made, causing him to smirk. "And destroying things too, I see." The Saiyan child merely shrugged in response.

"Alright, what is it?" Vegeta said in annoyance, taking a step forward. "What's your problem?"

"Who said I had a problem?" the child retorted. Amusement twinkled in the Prince's eyes for a brief moment. He leaned down to the child's eye level.

"Because I know you, little one. Now speak." Saluna narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan Prince.

"You tell me," she said softly. "You're the one wanting to send me away." Vegeta stood straight up and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You heard that huh? Why am I not surprised? How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Saluna responded, crossing her arms to mimic the Prince. "You don't want me here."

"Don't make it something it's not," Vegeta closed the distance between then and dropped down on one knee. "It's not like I want to send you away, but Frieza is going to kill you before long. He's going to realized how strong you're becoming sooner rather than later."

"Then come with me, don't make me leave alone," Saluna said in a small voice, suddenly sounding like the child that she was. Vegeta sighed, and put his hand on her cheek. A small gesture he only made when no one else was around.

"I can't. I'm going to have to stay here to make it convincing. If I disappear the same time you do, it'll send Frieza into a rage, and he'll most certainly send a force after us. Not to mention what he'll do to your sisters. You will be going, alone." Saluna reluctantly nodded her understanding.

"Good girl," Vegeta said softly, stroking her cheek. "You're going to be leaving on a mission soon. I know this for a fact, and when you do, you won't be coming back. We're going to make it look like you failed, that you died, and I'm going to make sure no one finds out the truth. Once I finally kill Frieza, I will find you and I will bring you back." Saluna nuzzled her cheek into Vegeta's hand.

"Promise?"

"Of course, but I expect you to keep training, keep becoming stronger."

"I will, I promise," Saluna said, determination in her eyes. Vegeta placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good, now go. No one is to know the plan. Myself, you and Saruka are the only ones. Keep it that way," Vegeta said, standing back up. Saluna looked up at him and nodded, fully intending to make her teacher proud.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to what Vegeta said, Saluna was handed a mission to purge a planet of all life. Planet Kiev was home to a strong race of people, so it made it the ideal time to enact Vegeta's plan. Saluna, dressed in her Saiyan battle armor, walked briskly to her waiting space pod. Vegeta leaned against a wall watching, and Saruka soon joined him. She said something briefly, and Vegeta nodded his head in response. Saluna climbed in her pod, and, as she sat down, took one last look at the Prince and her sister. Her face gave away nothing, as the older Saiyan's gave nothing away. With a final look, Saluna pressed the button to close the door, and soon a sleeping gas filled the chamber causing the tiny eight-year-old to feel drowsy. When she awoke she would not know where she was. Vegeta was very specific that no one was to know the final destination, including Saluna. She felt her eyes grow heavy as the pod rumbled, gaining speed, and shooting up in to the sky. As the pod entered space, the Saiyan child has completely fallen asleep and was heading to a new world.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tiny pod hit the ground with bone shattering force, but the girl inside remained completely unharmed. The door opened, and Saluna slowly climbed out, observing the surroundings she found herself in. Her tailed flicked the air behind her as she pressed a button on her scouter, trying to gage the power levels on the planet. The pod had told her, before she entered he descent, that she was on Planet Galia, and so far, the young child wasn't impressed. She fully jumped off her pod, wrapped her tail around her waist, and began walking toward a small gathering of ki sources. She walked through a dense forest, and after a time, came upon a clearing, and a building structure. Saluna stuck to the shadow of the forest and observed children running around, engaged in some kind of game. It was curious to the Saiyan child, who grew up only learning how to fight and kill. That curiosity caused the child to creep closer to get a better view. Her sensitive Saiyan hearing picked up the sound of the children's voices as they played.

"Come on Zell!" a small blonde girl called out.

"Too slow!" laughed a brown-haired boy

"I think you're gonna make him cry!" a blonde-haired boy mocked.

"You all suck!" another blonde boy, presumably Zell, yelled at the group. The musical sound of children's laughter filled the air, and Saluna found herself moving closer, feeling drawn to the group. An older girl stepped out of the building, and Saluna heard her chastising Zell for his choice of words, causing more laughter to ring out.

"Hey, who's that?" a small brown haired girl asked, and Saluna realized she was pointed towards herself. The Saiyan stepped back as the group stared directly at her. Saluna saw more movement, and a tall, elegant woman with long black hair stepped out.

"Children, it's time to come in," she said gently.

"But Matron, there's a girl," the brown-haired girl pointed towards Saluna again. The woman she called Matron, look in the direction the girl.

"It's ok, Selphie," Matron said gently. "Ellone, please take the children inside." The older girl, Ellone, nodded and began ushering the younger children in building. Once they were gone, the woman shifted her attention to the Saiyan Girl, and gave her a smile.

"Come, child," her voice called out, sounding music to the Saiyan's ears. Saluna stood up, but did not move from her spot. "I won't hurt you, please, come over." Saluna scoffed.

'As if she could hurt me,' she thought bitterly to herself, but something about the woman was calling to the girl, and against her better judgement, she slowly began to walk towards the woman. Soon, Saluna was standing a few feet from the kindly faced woman, who offered the girl smile. Saluna did not return it, but regarded the woman with slight curiosity.

"You look lost, child. You aren't from here, are you?" Saluna said nothing, but gave a small shake of her head. Matron reached her hand out to the Saiyan, who quickly took a step back. Matron dropped her hand at the motion, the smile never leaving her face.

"What is your name?" Matron asked. Saluna said nothing for a moment. Vegeta had specifically told her to leave her Saiyan name behind, in case Frieza did started trying to track her, but the girl hadn't given any thought to a new name for herself. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, as the woman silently watched her.

"You're not here by choice, are you?" Matron asked, almost as if she was reading Saluna's thoughts. "You're in hiding." Saluna's eyes snapped up and stared hard at the woman with a mix of curiosity, awe, and a tiny bit of fear.

"Fear not, child," she said softly, talking a small step forward. "We can give you a new name while you are here. My name is Edea, I run this orphanage."

"What's an orphanage?" Saluna's finally found her voice, and Edea was slightly taken aback by the maturity in her voice. She smiled in response.

"A place where children who have no parents come to live. I take care of them. Now come, you look hungry. You can stay here as for long as you like," Edea motioned for the child to come with her. Saluna hesitated for moment, unsure of what to do, but Vegeta's voice spoke clearly in her head.

'Wherever you end up, Saluna, it is imperative that you figure out a way to blend in until I can come for you.'

Saluna took a deep breath and stepped up to Edea, the kind smile still on the Matron's face. The woman turned her back and walked towards the door, Saluna following a few steps behind. Edea stopped just before the door.

"Now we need something to call you by," she said thoughtfully. "I got it! How about we call you Starr Reku?" Saluna considered it for a moment before nodding her consent. Edea smiled again, and entered the building, preparing to introduce the Saiyan to the other children. Saluna followed her inside, lost in her thoughts.

'Starr Reku. Yeah, I could get used to that.'

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. It's been a busy week, between work and a wedding. But here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing's changed. I own nothing except the characters previously stated.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven long years had passed since the Saiyan formerly known as Saluna arrived on the planet Galia, and the teenager found herself growing more and more restless as the days passed. The teenager lay on the grass in front of the military academy she now attended, her arms folded behind her head. Balamb Garden had been her home the last few years, and despite the training she always doing, she was beginning to feel bored. Starr sighed and glassed through the glass of her scouter, searching for a sign of the other Saiyans. She had removed the tracking device out of it shortly after she arrived, and was constantly searching for some scrap of news, but so far hadn't heard anything through the communication system. She reached her hand up and was about to remove it, when the sound of static reached her ears. She paused and listened intently as three voices began to come through.

"Seems Kakarot is still alive," a voice came through.

"What planet is he on?" a second husky voice asked.

"A planet called Earth," the first voice responded. "I think it's time my brother rejoined us."

"And if he doesn't?" the second voice spoke again.

"Then he'll have to die," the first responded.

"Very well," a third voice spoke, and Starr's ears perked up with recognition at the sound.

'Vegeta,' she thought and quickly sat up, focusing everything on her hearing.

"Go to Earth to retrieve your brother, Radditz," Vegeta spoke again. "We could use an extra Saiyan for this rebellion. If he refuses, kill him. We aren't that desperate. Nappa, we are going to have to keep up the pretenses for the time being until we can make our move." Nappa and Radditz each gave a sound of acknowledgement before the comms went dead. Starr slowly removed the scouter from her eye and smirked. She now knew how to find the others. Sure, Vegeta had told her to stay hidden until he came, but she was bored, and a teenager now, and in her mind, she made her decision to travel to this Earth and head Radditz off. One way or another, she was going to find out what was taking so long.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr picked up her small bag from off the bed, and slug it over her shoulder. She crossed the room and was about to open the door, when it suddenly opened from the other side. A beautiful young blonde girl stood in the doorway.

"Hey Starr," Charm, the Saiyan's roommate, greeted her. "Where you off to?" Starr narrowed her eyes at the girl, not liking being questioned.

"I'm leaving for a little while," she responded.

"How long?" Charm asked curiously. Starr growled in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it," Starr's tail flickered in agitation.

"But we have exams coming up."

"I don't really care!" Starr snapped. Charm was taken aback from the tone Starr took with her.

"Ok, ok. Relax, jeeze," Charm shrugged. "No need to be defensive. Just have a safe journey, where ever you're headed." Starr sighed and wrapped her tail around her waist, as Charm moved into the room and out of the doorway. Starr gave a curt nod, and quickly walked out of the room, just in case Charm decided to ask more questions. In now time at all, Starr was walking out of Balamb Garden and took to the skies. She flew for a while, until she came to a hidden mountain pass. She touched down and smirked as she looked at the space pod she had hidden here years ago. She deliberately walked up to it, and pressed an almost hidden button, and the door hissed open. She tossed her bag inside, and sat down in the seat. After pressing several buttons, the door closed with another hiss. The pod began to violently shake, and shot off in to the sky. Starr watched as the small planet disappeared, and she was soon surround by the deep, black abyss of space. The sleeping gas began to fill the pod, and as the young Saiyan's eyes began to feel heavy, she glanced at the timer.

Two weeks until she reached the planet Earth. Two weeks until she found Radditz, and was reunited with her own kind.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr began to awaken as the shaking of the pod indicated that she was entering Earth's atmosphere. She stretched, and with a big yawn, rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She was fully awake by the time the internal computer beeped, notifying Starr that she would be landing in thirty seconds. The pod with the ground at break neck speed, and Starr quickly opened the door. She wasted no time shooting out of the crater left behind, and hovered in the sky above. The Saiyan raised her hand to her scouter and pressed the tiny button to begin scanning for power levels. She frowned as she registered none of them signified Radditz being present on the planet, but she raised an eyebrow when a decent reading showed up.

'It's lower than what I would expect for Radditz,' she thought to herself. 'but I wonder if this could be that Kakarot they were talking about.' Decided to check it out for herself, she flew in the direction the energy was coming from. She noticed that Earth looked a lot like Galia. She passed bodies of water, and forests, and was soon flying over mountains. The scouter beeped as she was passing over a tree filled clearing, telling her she was close, and she began her descent. A small house came in to view, and in the front yard was a man dress in an orange gi playing with a small child. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of laughter as her feet lightly hit the ground. She crept slowly to get a closer look.

"Ah, you got me, Gohan," the man laughed, as the child jumped on him and he flung himself to the ground. Gohan laughed, and Starr's eyes widened as she saw something brown flickering from behind the child.

"A tail!?" Starr gasped, louder than she meant to. The man looked over suddenly in Starr's direction, searching for the sound of the noise, but Starr was well hidden among the trees.

"Gohan, go see if your mom is done with lunch," the man said, standing up and putting his son upright. The boy flashed a big smile and ran in to the house. He waited a moment, making sure Gohan was inside, before taking a few steps towards the tree line where Starr hid.

"I know some one's there," he called. "Come on out." Starr hesitated for a moment before pulling her resolve together, and stepped out in to view. The man said nothing, as he observed the teenager in front of him. He looked her up and down, and took note of the sword strapped to her back and the strange device covering her eye, but he didn't sense a threating energy coming from her. He smiled at the girl, and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Goku. What's your name?" Starr stared him down for a moment, trying to decide if she should answer or not.

"Starr," she said simply, decision made, and figuring it would be safer not to give him her Saiyan name. She looked at Goku, and felt a sense of familiarity. She could easily see a resemblance to Radditz, although she noted that he wasn't quite as tall. The sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"So, Starr, why are you hiding in the trees? Are you hungry? Why don't you come have some lunch with us?" Goku asked with a smile. Starr scoffed, and took a step back. She took a last look at Goku before flying off.

"Oh well, I guess she wasn't hungry," Goku shrugged, before turning towards his house.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr spent the next few days observing Goku from a distance. He had all the qualities of a Saiyan, minus the tail. She knew that if she had patience, sooner or later Radditz would should up, but her patience was wearing thin.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait," she muttered to herself as she watched Goku do some training exercises. She sighed in agitation and leaned up against a tree, pressing a button on her button to scan for communications. She listened intently for some word of Radditz, and her patience paid off.

"I'll be landing on this mudball planet within the next ten minutes," Radditz's voice came through.

"Don't take forever," Vegeta's bored voice responded.

"Copy that," Radditz replied, and the comms went dead again. A smirk crept on to Starr's young face.

"Finally," she breathed. She took a last look at Goku, who was now joined by his son and a strange golden cloud, and ran in to the forest. She wanted to put some distance between her and the house before flying away. Unknowingly to the young Saiyan, Goku was already aware of her presence, but sensing power levels without a scouter was not an ability she possessed.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr flew for a distance at a high rate of speed before suddenly stopping over an ocean. She pressed a button on her scouter again to scan for power levels. She could see Goku, and another power level around a thousand roughly in the same distance, but it was a higher one that suddenly appeared that caught her attention. She looked in the direction, and made her decision that it had to be Radditz. She took off in the direction, following the reading on her scouter. She soon found herself flying over a desolate plane, and a crater caught her attention for a moment, before a figure with long black, spikey hair drew her attention. He turned towards her, a scowl on his face as she approached, but it was evident that he hadn't noticed her. He took off before she landed, making Starr scowl.

"I guess I'll just wait around her for him to come back," She muttered to herself. As she sat down on top of his pod.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young Saiyan sat cross-legged, arms folded across her chest, on top of Radditz's space pod. She growled in annoyance at having to wait longer than she wanted to. She figured she'd been waiting almost an hour, and began to bounce her foot impatiently. Her scouter suddenly beeped and she glanced into the eye piece. Radditz was finally coming back, but he wasn't alone. She saw a much smaller power level accompanying the Saiyan, but she knew that it wasn't Goku. Starr frowned as she tried to figure out what was going on. Her scouter beeped again, this time showing two more substantial readings trailing at a distance behind Radditz. Her frown deepened as she jumped off the pod.

"What the hell?" she said aloud. Starr decided that she should wait and see what this was all about and flew away to a distance far enough where she wouldn't be seen, but still close enough that she would still be able to see. In no time at all, Radditz returned carrying a small child, the same child she saw with Goku. Starr watched as he threw the crying half-breed into his pod and seal the door, and cringed as she heard the boy's harsh wails. She watched as Radditz paced around before suddenly looking in the direction he had flown in from. He turned his body completely as his brother and a strange green man touched down. They were exchanging words, and Starr mentally slapped herself for not being closer to hear what was being said. All three dropped into fighting stances, and Starr anxiously watched the battle unfold.

To her eyes, it seemed obvious that Radditz had the upper hand against the two fighters. He easily dodged their attacks, and forcefully beat them back. She was confused momentarily as Goku and the green man began stripping out of some layers of their clothes, but her scouter beeped, showing her that their power levels jumped up substantially. It dawned on her, as their speed increased, that they were wearing weighted training gear. A smirked crossed her lips.

"Sneaky bastards," she muttered as the fight resumed. Although they were much faster than before, the two Earth warriors were still experiencing difficulties with the Saiyan. The fight raged on, and something suddenly happened that the young girl did not expect to see. Her eyes widened as she saw Goku run behind Radditz and grab his tail, paralyzing him. She saw his mouth moving and his eyes widen. The green man was yelling something to Goku, and he slightly released his grip on Radditz's tail. The green man yelled angrily, the sound reaching the young Saiyan's ears, as Radditz brought his elbow down, hard, on Goku's head.

"How stupid can you be?" Starr muttered, shaking her head. "You had him, you idiots." The battle continued to rage on, Radditz on the verge of winning, when her scouter suddenly beeped again. It was apparent that Radditz's scouter went off as well when he snapped his head in the same direction the drew Starr's attention, towards his space pod. Starr's eyes widened as she watched the young half-Saiyan's power grow exponentially. Suddenly, the little broke free of the pod, creating his own exit through the roof. He charged directly at Radditz, head first, striking him in the chest and causing damage to the hard Saiyan armor.

"Well damn," Starr muttered in surprise, as Radditz was thrown backwards. Radditz struggled, dazed by the blow, back to his feet. Even from a distance, Starr recognized the look of sheer rage on Radditz's face. He phased and reappeared in front of the child, and delivered a hard kick that sent the boy flying into a rock. Radditz raised his hand to his nephew, and gather an ki blast as Starr clearly heard Goku yell. Suddenly, something in Starr snapped, and the image of her youngest sister, Saria, came to the forefront of her mind. Saria was roughly the same age as Gohan when she was sent away, and before Starr knew what she was doing, the Saiyan launched herself from her hiding spot and was hurtling towards Radditz. She was close enough now that she could hear Radditz's scouter beep, and saw him start to turn his head towards the young girl, but before his face was completely towards her, both her feet connected with his head and he was sent flying again. She gracefully touched down, and put herself in a defensive position between the boy and his uncle. Radditz got back to his feet, snarling, but the look on his face quickly turned to shock as he saw the young Saiyan girl in front of him. He was unable to speak for a moment, but the green man wasted no time.

"Who the hell are you?" Starr shifted her eyes, but did not respond. Goku got back to his feet and looked at the girl.

"Starr? I knew I felt a strong power coming from you." Before Starr could answer, Radditz finally found his voice.

"Saluna? How the fuck are you still alive? We were told you were dead!"

"Obviously, I'm not," Starr answered simply, her eyes back on Radditz. The older Saiyan growled as anger once again took over.

"How dare you attack me, girl!" he roared, giving way to rage once again. "You are a traitor to your own kind!" Starr said nothing as her eyes narrowed at him.

"You're one to talk, Radditz. Here you are, fighting your own brother and about to kill his son. You know how few of us are left, yet you have no problem spilling Saiyan blood," Starr hissed, her anger equaling Radditz's. Radditz snarled again.

"Don't question things you don't understand!" Radditz raged at the girl. He suddenly switched to the Saiyan language and added, "as she as I finish with Kakarot, I'll be dragging your ass back to Vegeta and you can answer to him." Starr's eyes narrowed, but she remained unaffected by the threat. Before Starr could respond, the green man yelled in agitation.

"Enough!" He began to power up as she charged at Radditz, clearly wanting to continue the fight. Starr stayed in her spot as she watched Goku join the fray. It all happened very quickly, but Starr watched as Goku got behind his brother again, this time locking him in a full nelson, as the green man began to gather energy for an attack. Radditz struggled against his little brother but was unable to break his grip.

"Piccolo, do it!" Goku shouted, maintaining his iron grip.

"Don't be a fool Kakarot!" Radditz shouted. "He'll kill us both!" Before Goku could respond, Piccolo spoke.

"This is a win-win for me. Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted, as his purple spiral attacked hurtled towards both Saiyans. It pierced Radditz through the chest, and exited through Goku's back. Starr watched, wide-eyed as both men were thrown backwards by the force. The brothers laid on the ground, coughing up blood, as Starr walked up to Radditz. She looked down at Radditz, who's eyes were closed, his face contorted with pain.

"This isn't over, you fools," he coughed. "my two comrades are on their way here, and they are even stronger than I am. They will avenge me!"

"How long?" Goku asked, as he coughed up more blood.

"One year. Enjoy it while you fools can. You're dead when they arrive," Radditz opened his eyes, and looked up at the young girl standing above him. "Saluna…"

"Radditz." Radditz switched to Saiya-go as he continued, making certain that Starr was the only one who could understand him.

"I hope you have a good explanation as to why you disappeared. He's going to want to kill you for this." Starr crouched down and put her face near the older Saiyan.

"Who the hell do you think sent me away," she hissed in Saiya-go. "Perhaps it is you who shouldn't speak about things you don't understand." Radditz eyes widened as Starr watched the life drain from his eyes.

"Starr…" Goku coughed, catching Starr's attention. She stood up and walked over the dying man. Goku shifted his eyes to look at her, Piccolo moving in closer.

"You knew him?"

"Hn," Starr responded. "indeed, but I never liked him. He was annoying."

"Then you're one of them," Piccolo growled. Starr gave him a dangerous look as Goku continued.

"Do you know who's coming?" Starr nodded and Goku spoke again. "How strong are they?"

"If it's who I think it is, then you're screwed," the young girl said bluntly. She looked up as some kind of hover vehicle approached and landed nearby. Starr said nothing else as a short bald man, a blue-haired woman, and a couple others ran out of the back of the vehicle. They eyed Piccolo and the girl suspiciously as they came closer.

"They're that strong huh?" Goku winced from the pain as he spoke. Starr only offered a nod as a response. The bald man looked from Goku to Starr before speaking.

"Who's coming?"

"Hey Krillin," Goku shifted his attention towards his friend. "Meet Starr, who says were screwed when two even stronger guys show up here." Krillin turned his head towards Starr, his eyes instantly going towards her tail. Krillin opened his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say. Starr growled in annoyance.

"I did not come here to help you pathetic weaklings!" she snarled, causing the group to jump slightly. "I came only to find Radditz, and we know how that turned out. So, I'm outta here! Good luck with the others, because you're going to need it, but you'll probably still die anyway!" Starr snarled again and took off into the sky, leaving the Z Warriors below her, watching her exit in shock.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr flew a short distance, before she landed roughly in a plush green clearing, a low growl erupting from her throat. She looked up to the clear, blue sky, and allowed herself to fall backwards on the soft, green grass, a sigh escaping from her lips as she hit the ground. She closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind.

'What the hell was that about?' she thought bitterly to herself. 'Why the hell did I interfere in Radditz's fight? That had nothing to do with me. What the hell is wrong with me?' Starr shook her head in disgust. 'I've been around humans for far too long. It's starting to make me soft.' Starr mentally slapped herself, but she knew what she had to do. The Saiyan didn't want to risk missing Vegeta, that was, after all, the whole reason she came to this miserable planet. She sighed again, and sat herself back up. She slowly stood to her feet, and decided to go explore the planet, since she was going to be here for a while. She checked her scouter, and took off in the direction of a large gathering of energy, small as each one was.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In no time at all, Starr was hovering over the outskirts of a city. The sign below her told her it was called West City. She touched down, and entered the streets, taking detailed notes of her surroundings. She was silently thanking herself for being smart enough to not wear her Saiyan armor, with the exception of her scouter. She noticed right away that the Earthlings had very similar fashions to Galians, and Starr was glad to not stand out. She walked along the crowed roads, and soon saw a rather large building that caught her attention.

"Capsule Corp?" she read out loud. A voice from behind her caught her attention.

"Hey, you're the girl from earlier, aren't you?" Starr spun around and came face to face with the blue-haired woman from the battle field.

"So what?" Starr growled at the woman, but the growl seemed to have no effect on her.

"Growling is rude," the woman smiled at the teenager. "My name's Bulma. You're Starr, right?" The Saiyan girl nodded, and Bulma continued. "Well, it's obvious that you're not from here, so I'm going to assume you don't have a place to stay." Starr raised an eyebrow as Bulma walked passed her and straight towards Capsule Corp. She stopped at the gate and turned her head back towards Starr.

"Well? Are you coming?" Bulma asked impatiently. Starr scowled and found herself following the bluenette, wondering what she was getting herself in to.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Alrighty, another one done. What do you guys think? Let me know!**


End file.
